Cinco segundos
by Escristora
Summary: Oliver se siente frustrado: Gryffindor ha perdido un partido crucial contra Hufflepuff y las posibilidades de alzarse con la victoria en el campeonato de quidditch son mínimas. Todo ello en tan sólo cinco segundos.


Hola, otra vez :)

Hoy os traigo una pequeña historia que, creo, se aleja bastante de mi temática habitual. Nunca había trabajado con estos personajes, ni con esta etapa, pero espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis. Está ambientada en el tercer libro, cuando Harry se cae de la escoba durante el partido de quiddtich contra Hufflepuff por culpa de los dementores y toma como frase de partida una frase que dice Fred. A ver si os acordáis de cuál :P

Agradecimiento especial a **Miss Lefroy** que me hizo el enorme favor de leer esto antes de que lo publicase.

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, así como el mundo en el que se desarrolla la historia, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo no gano ni un mísero céntimo por esto.

* * *

**Cinco segundos.**

* * *

Oliver Wood, capitán del equipo de Gryffindor y uno de los mejores guardianes que ha dado la casa de los leones en los últimos tiempos, está furioso. De hecho, está más que furioso; está enfadado, decepcionado y frustrado. Consigo mismo, con su equipo —sobre todo con su equipo— y con las malditas circunstancias que, un año más, han decidido conspirar contra él y alejarle un poco más de sus sueños.

Cierto es que la suya no es una meta cualquiera, ni mucho menos, pero es la única que tiene. La única que siempre ha tenido. No podría decir cuándo ocurrió ni por qué, pero, desde su más tierna infancia Oliver ha soñado con convertirse en un gran jugador de quidditch, y sabe que el primer paso para lograrlo es alzarse con el trofeo del colegio. Sin esa victoria durante sus años escolares, las puertas de muchos equipos estarán cerradas para él. Y eso por no hablar de los ojeadores, a los que, últimamente, parece que les impresiona más un buen palmarés que una actuación soberbia sobre el terreno de juego.

Oliver siempre tuvo claro que para alcanzar la cima, debía ganar el torneo de quidditch escolar. No obstante, su sueño está hoy más lejos que nunca. Fueron cinco segundos, tan sólo cinco segundos. En ese breve lapso de tiempo, Oliver vio a Harry caer de su escoba, a Cedric Diggory cazar la snitch y sus esperanzas desvanecerse entre la lluvia torrencial.

Ese maldito Diggory pidió que el partido fuera anulado debido a la aparición de los dementores, ya que no consideraba su victoria justa; no obstante, para gran consternación de Oliver, la señora Hooch no tomó en cuenta las palabras de Cedric y otorgó a Hufflepuff una victoria que, si bien era legal y —hasta cierto punto— merecida, hizo añicos las esperanzas de Oliver.

El joven aprieta los labios con firmeza, mientras intenta olvidar lo injusto de los acontecimientos recientes. Él, que lleva toda su vida entrenándose para ser el mejor, ha perdido su gran oportunidad. Solamente unos pocos afortunados podían alcanzar la cima, pero Oliver conocía sus limitaciones; era bueno, sí, pero no una estrella. Necesitaba practicar cada día y, aunque para él no suponía ningún tipo de sacrifico, en ocasiones deseaba ser como ese nuevo buscador búlgaro, Viktor Krum, que con tan sólo dieciséis años ya estaba en el equipo nacional.

El agua caliente de la ducha cae con firmeza sobre sus músculos doloridos. No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva debajo del chorro de agua, ni le importa; sólo es consciente de que todavía no está preparado para salir y enfrentarse a sus compañeros de equipo. Y menos a Harry. Si no se hubiera caído, si hubiese cogido la snitch antes…

‹‹¡Mierda, Oliver!›› piensa, enfadado consigo mismo ‹‹Harry se ha caído desde una altura considerable, probablemente tenga el cuerpo destrozado y tú aquí, compadeciéndote de ti mismo. Eres el capitán, ¡espabila de una vez!››

Haciendo un esfuerzo, el joven capitán de Gryffindor sale de la ducha, dispuesto a ir a ver su buscador y a interesarse por su salud; sin embargo, cuando mira por la ventana, se percata de que la noche ha caído sobre Hogwarts.

‹‹Definitivamente, es un milagro que no me haya ahogado en las duchas. ¿Cuánto tiempo habré estado ahí dentro?›› se pregunta con sorna ‹‹Es tarde, será mejor que vaya a ver a Harry mañana››.

Algo más animado, Oliver sale de los baños en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando alguien lo agarra del brazo y lo estampa contra la pared más cercana.

—¡Eh! —exclama, sorprendido — ¿Se puede saber qué…?

—¡Más te vale pensar bien lo que vas a decir, Oliver Wood, o juro por Merlín que saldrás muy malparado de esta! —exclama furiosa una voz femenina que el joven reconoce al instante.

—¿Ka-Katie? ¿Se puede saber qué pretendes?

—¿Qué pretendo? ¡¿Qué pretendo?! Pretendo darte una lección, Wood, eso pretendo. ¿Qué clase de capitán se esconde en las duchas durante horas, en lugar de salir a hablar con su equipo?

Oliver parpadea, perplejo. Nunca, en todos sus años de estudiante, ha visto a Katie Bell tan furiosa como parece estarlo en esos momentos. Sus ojos oscuros, habitualmente cálidos y dulces, destilan ira. Una ira cuyo causante es, al parecer, el propio Oliver.

El chico traga saliva, dispuesto a defenderse de las acusaciones, pero Katie es más rápida y toma, una vez más, la palabra:

—Mira, entiendo que estés enfadado. ¡Qué demonios! ¡Yo también lo estoy! Pero eso no es motivo para que desaparezcas durante horas, Oliver, ¡horas! —Katie inspira con fuerza, en un vano intento de tranquilizarse —. No sé en qué narices estabas pensando, ni quiero saberlo…

—Katie…

—Pero me parece horrible lo que has hecho Oliver. ¡Estábamos todos preocupados! Por no hablar del pobre Harry. ¡Ni siquiera has ido a verlo! Está herido, Oliver, herido…

—Escucha…

—¿Qué clase de capitán es aquél que no va a ver a sus jugadores después de que éstos sufran un golpe así? ¡No puedo creerlo!

—¡Katie! —grita Oliver, furioso — ¡Ya vale! ¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? Tenía pensado ir a la enfermería mañana, a primera hora.

Su afirmación sorprende tanto a la joven bruja que, durante unos instantes, parece quedarse sin palabras. La ira que desbordaba por sus ojos ha desparecido, dejando en su lugar una mirada mucho más dulce y calmada-

—¿Ibas a ir? —pregunta Katie, con cautela.

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿qué te creías? —el joven sacude la cabeza, apesadumbrado —. Sé que me he portado como un idiota, pero ese no es motivo para que desconfíes de mí —Oliver continúa —. La labor principal del capitán es cuidar de los suyos y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Simplemente, necesitaba asumir la derrota.

El joven se calla y mira hacia el suelo, dispuesto a escuchar una nueva retahíla de quejas, gritos e insultos que nunca llega. Katie lo observa, con los ojos abiertos como platos, en un silencio que a Oliver se le antoja extraño. Temiendo que sus palabras no hayan sido lo suficientemente convincentes, el chico añade con una sonrisa tímida:

—Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Estoy perdonado?

Y entonces ocurre.

Katie, quien lo estaba mirando como si estuviera viendo a Oliver por primera vez, se arroja sobre él y lo besa con energía, con rabia contenida. Y Oliver, que no sabe cómo ni por qué ha sucedido —y, a decir verdad, tampoco le importa—, sólo puede sostenerla contra él y corresponder a su demanda.

Y así, durante cinco segundos, Oliver se olvida del partido, de la derrota y del quidditch en general. Porque, durante cinco segundos, lo único que le importa es sentir los labios de Katie junto a los suyos.


End file.
